


Shades of Royalty

by DalilahCheshire



Series: Sleeping Monarchs [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Culture Shock, F/M, Farbauti is jealous, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Jealousy, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Kidnapping, Loki pranks everyone, Loki pranks his jotunn family, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Mother Laufey, Mpreg, Politics, Powerful Loki, Racism, Royalty, Sibling Incest, Sleeping King
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalilahCheshire/pseuds/DalilahCheshire
Summary: All Jötunn's have a peculiarity, a hidden talent.The peculiarity best know as "Runic" rest deep within a Jötunn's soul. But not all can unlock their potential. After Thor, Loki, Lady Sif, and the Warrior Three teleport themselves into Jötunnheim's throne room Loki is used as a bargaining chip while laying unconscious in the infirmary. Soon it comes to the surface that Loki is not Asgardian but an icedale with a runic that has thought to be long since extinct.With this newfound power, Loki is used as a pillar of hope to the residents of Jötunnheim and is now able to confide in his new family the trauma he endured in the house of Odin. His peace and happiness are short-lived, however. Monarchs from other realms scheme to seduce and coax their way into the young prince good will. Others fear the princes power is too strong and rather have him dead. But more importantly, Odin is plotting after hearing about Loki's new power. He wants and needs it but why would Loki come back now after all he and Asgard done to him? But Odin is cunning. He wants his "son" back.
Relationships: Byleistr & Helblindi (Marvel), Farbauti/Laufey (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Helblindi/Loki (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Original Male Character, Sif/Thor
Series: Sleeping Monarchs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670098
Comments: 17
Kudos: 110





	1. Hateful Spite

Daybreak in Asgard was a simple pleasure that only a few could appreciate. When you see something every day your eyes tend to gloss over the beauty that would otherwise be stunning in the eyes of a foreigner. Loki gazed out of his bedroom window, not particularly looking at anything. The sun hit the Bifröst in a way that caused a line of light to shine outwards into the sky. Loki sighed as he closed his eyes and let the warm breeze blow past his face and into his hair. 

"Something is in the air today" Loki mumbled.

Call it his sixth sense but he had a way of telling when a day is going to be eventful...but not in a good way. Three days ago Loki had the same feeling and ended up finding out that Thor had chased away customers of a pleasure house with Volstagg in a drunken spur and proceeded to fuck every whore-multiple times until the Madam chased them out with a sheet covered in _substances_ on the end of a broomstick. Whispers say that men were no exception to the assault. As a result, Thor wasn't allowed to enter any establishments that had half-naked women or alcohol. An order made by Queen Frigga of course. 

Loki was snapped out of his thoughts when a golden-haired oaf barged through his door with a less than welcomed dark-haired woman. 

"Awaken brother!" Thor cried as his heavy steps echos through the room.

Loki's room was quite different from the rest of the palace. While most of the walls were covered in gold or bronze his room was just, well stone. At the foot of his bed on the floor laid a large wolf skin from one of Thor's hunting trips. Even though Loki didn't wasn't exactly thrilled that Thor had thrown a heap of dead animal skin at him in the excitement of his kill he still was quite amused when he bought the pelt to him first instead of their father to boast about his 'sweat drenching battle' or to compete with Lady Sif to see who got a bigger pelt. The rest of his room was covered in even more skins from Thor's hunting trips. At some point, he'd have start turning them away. What was he supposed to do with thousands upon thousands of pelts? He did appreciate them though. Something about them was comforting. There was a bookshelf filled with books from other realms and some even in different languages. He even had a few tapestries on the wall of important historic events.

"So, brother I've been thinking-"

 _"Thinking?"_ Loki asked with a gasp.

Thor stopped talking and looked confused

"Yes, you see after breakfast Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and I plan to go on a little adventure and we need your tricks," Thor said with a smile.

Was that supposed to be a compliment? Thor was never good at blarney.

"And me!" Lady Sif snapped at Thor who only laughed.

"And Lady Sif, of course, will be going" 

Loki raised an eyebrow and looked over Thor and Sif. 

"For where are you planning to go this time?" Loki asked. "Apologies, I meant proposing" he smirked as he chuckled.

Unlike Thor who didn't detect the insult, Sif shot Loki a dirty look. 

"It's come to my attention that you were upset last time we went adventuring. You really didn't get the chance to do anything since the others were quicker and more experienced" Thor responded.

Loki DID contribute to last times adventuring. It's just that it wasn't acknowledged do to the fact that he used magic or how Thor just referred to it.

Before Loki had responded Thor had surprisingly remembered that their father Odin had wanted to have a quick chat with him this morning and quickly let the explaining to Sif.

Loki was left with an arrogant Sif who stood near the door with her arms crossed.

"Thor expects you there so there is no purpose in further explaining. You should just do as your told and join us at the gates" Sif said reopening the door and half-stepping out. "Oh and do yourself a favor bastard and dress warmly for the occasion" With that Sif leaves the bedroom and doesn't even bother shutting the door all the way.

 _Bastard_. Loki thought to himself. He had found that out when he was becoming a teenager. Odin had been seeing some common woman before the war and has gotten her pregnant with his bastard. After the fighting, Odin came back to Asgard with a small bundle. He had explained to Frigga that the mother had died of illness and he couldn't leave his own flesh, bastard or not alone to die. The Queen could only watch as Loki became 'a part of the family'. At first, Frigga refused to recognize Loki or Odin and turned her attention to her other four sons. Thor, the oldest, Týr, Hermóðr, the middle child and Balder, her youngest and sweetest child. Loki would get upset that his mother wasn't paying him enough attention during his youth but Frigga's heart melted for him the day she saw him in the gardens playing with a plump, gray cat with illusions of mice. Ever since then she had dotted on Loki and even taught him some spells, much to the surprise of her husband who thought that Frigga would never get over Odin's infidelity. That woman can hold a mean grudge. Thought about what Thor will have him do. Talk him out of the trouble he was going to make maybe?

He arrived at the city gates shortly after getting redressed. Thor and the Warrior Three were already there chatting loudly and saying what sounded like insults.

"Guess who finally left his cave!" Fandral exclaims. 

"Look who finally got sober!" Loki said as a comeback.

He ignored Fandral's reaction and turned his attention to a particular Warrior. Hogun had dressed in furs and wore a pair of thick, tight leather pants that expressed his groin area in subtle detail. He had pulled his usually messy heap of hair into a small bun and waves of hair fell on both shoulders on his front. Loki wondered when he started finding the Vanir warrior attractive. Probably after he shaved off that absurd facial hair. 

Loki turned away from the man and faced his brother who had Volstagg in a headlock.

"I'm surprised you haven't brought Týr along," Loki said.

Thor pushed Volstagg to the ground and shakes his head. 

"Nay brother, I'm afraid Týr is far too impulsive for this journey," Thor said looking over his group and nodding. He motions everyone to follow him across the Bifröst.

 _And your not?_ Loki thought to himself as they walked. Sif was at Thor's side while Volstagg and Fandral were in the middle. Loki walked behind them with Hogun who was looking down smiling.

He was almost compelled to ask why he was grinning like an idiot but he had other things to think about.

He still had no idea where they were going and he almost couldn't believe he didn't squeeze that out of Thor this morning at breakfast. But again he'd follow his brother anywhere he wanted in the end. That childhood kindness that Thor had offered him in his youth still clung to him tightly. Thor played and comforted Loki when no one else did. Not even his other half-brothers had shown any compassion to him then. Hogun was the gentlest of the Warrior Three but even he gave into teasing him for his small and sickly body. 

Still, it's foolish to follow Thor _anywhere_ blindly.

"Mind telling me where we are headed now? And why I needed to come?" Loki asked. "I doubt that we are paying Heimdall a visit just for courtesy. Also judging from our attire we're going someplace remotely cold".

"Ah, how observant you are! Have you also noticed the new conditioner I put in my beard this morning?" Volstagg asked walking backward, looking at Loki.

Loki can hear Sif and Thor laughing from the front of the group. Fandral found the joke funny enough to almost trip over his own feet.

"No you still smell of bodily fluids from three days ago" Loki smiled at Volstagg sweetly.

Fandral sputtered laughter while disgustedly snorting. Hogun chuckled softly still looking at the Bifröst beneath his feet. "Bodily fluids," Hogun said quietly.

Volstagg snapped his head towards Fandral then back at Loki.

"At least I can get my cock wet half-bred Odinson" Volstagg shot back. A weak jab that Loki became accustomed to over the years. Still stung a bit though.

"No, no, friend I think he's right," Frandral said as he started sniffing the air around Volstagg.

Volstagg tried to hit Frandral in the back but Frandral dodged easily and ran ahead into Heimdall's observatory after Sif and Thor who completely ignored Loki's question.

"You're about to find out," Hogun said patting Loki on the back, finally looking at him. He gestured to the large entrance of the observatory letting Loki walk in front of him.

Heimdall in the middle of the room, tall, strong and his golden armor turned to the back of the group.

"Greetings Heimdall! What sights have you behold this fine morning?" Thor said joyfully walking beside hofund that was sheath into the silt of the piled thick circular plates. The stoic man who most definitely already knows what Thor and the others were up to didn't bother with a greeting in return.

"This idea is not wise Prince Thor," Heimdall said still facing away from them. _Not wise at all but predictable_ Heimdall thought to himself. But as always the shining boy did what he wanted despite the thought of repercussions of his actions. 

"It is but a simple expedition. Curiosity beckons us on how the beast is doing. They have been quiet as of late and are probably up to no good as always. It's for the good of Asgard that we check up on them" Thor explained to Heimdall who was clearly not impressed nor convinced. But he was just a simple servant to Odin's family. An observer. But he had his orders.

Heimdall turned to the group and bowed slightly. His expression of disinterest unchanging. 

"For the _good_ of Asgard, I cannot allow you to proceed with this _expedition_ ," Heimdall said simply. "Your father had ordered me not to bring you anywhere".

"Of course my friend," Thor said turning to hofund. "How can I expect you to disobey a direct order from my father?"

"I'm glad you understand," Heimdall said blankly watching Thor.

"It seems the only possible solution is sending us there _myself_ ," Thor said grabbing hofund hilt with both hands. 

"Prince Thor," Heimdall said sternly but made no move to stop him. "You do not know how to use that".

Thor smiled ear to ear before he shouted out loud.

"Take us to Jötunheimr!"

"Thor! Don't!" Loki said in disbelief. Somewhere in the back of Loki's mind he already knew where Thor was headed. 

"TO THE LAND OF THE BEASTS" Thor yelled, thunder erupting in the sky as they disappeared. 

Heimdall stared quietly at where the six once stood. 

"Hm," he hummed as he went to pour himself a drink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So it turns out much to _almost_ everyone's dismay that Thor did not know how to _properly_ use hofund. And to add to the dismay the place, no, area that they were teleported to was less than ideal. Loki landed softly. Whatever he landed on took in a sharp breath of air and tensed under him. It obviously didn't appreciate being used as a landing cushion. The dizziness of the Bifrost quickly left him as he finally was able to see clearly. What he landed on or rather who was burrowing its red eyes into his very being. Loki had the overwhelming sensation to run away quickly as he could but he was frozen in shock and fear.

_Come on! Move! Run! Why can't I move?_

He felt like a prey looking into the eyes of a predator. A lowly rabbit at the mercy of a wolf. The wolf, however, had Maya blue skin and long white hair. It's red eyes glaring. Its face went through an ample of changes. Shock, realization, and anger.

Thor wasn't faring any better as he fell on top of an unprepared frost giants head knocking them both to the floor. Lady Sif and the Warrior Three had the pleasure of landing directly onto the ground. Volstagg looked up and saw the predicament that Loki was in and burst into laughter.

"I know you are desperate Loki but to shamelessly fall onto the lap of one of those horny dogs is appalling!" Volstagg struggled to laugh after he had the breath knocked out of him.

"Volstagg, shut up!" Sif hissed at him from a couple of feet away.

It amazed Loki that in such a serious and dangerous situation that Volstagg was still willing to poke jabs at him.

The giant that Loki fell on gritted it's teeth together before it growled loudly and violently pushed Loki off its lap. He spun and turned in the air as he collided into a pair of legs that yanked him up by his forearms. 

The white-haired giant jumped down from his seat and bellowed in his language.

The last part was said so sharply that Loki would have covered his ears if his arms weren't being restricted. He could feel the Jötunar holding him flinch at the ear assault.

"You pink-fleshed fífl's have offended me quite enough" He walked pasted Loki and towered over Thor who was struggling to stand up. He gripped Mjölnir and scowled at the giant, Lady Sif at his side. 

He snapped his head around and looked at Loki.

"Is falling into the laps of your enemies a new Asgardian tactic?" He asked cocking his head.

Loki couldn't answer for he was still recovering for being pushed. He opened his mouth then closed it shut. 

"Does Odin finds this funny? Do you, Odin _cunt_ find this funny?" It asked looking back at Thor. It's chest visibly heaving up and down.

Loki craned his neck to see what was going on behind him. He took note of the bodies in the room. They were outnumbered or at least he thought they were. His vision blurred and made it seem like hundreds of Frost giants were in the room. The only means of escape was far in the back of the room that was crowded with frost giants, most likely civilians. They weren't getting through this unless drastic measures were taken.

"Don't you _dare_ insult my father you beast!" Thor said angrily. 

Loki caught a glimpse of Fandral rising to his feet and swiftly lashed at the nearest Jötunar. Gasped could be heard around the room as the unfortunate Jötunar screamed a very feminine scream that caught the attention of the white-haired Jötunar. Odd. He never heard of female Jötunn's. 

Thor took this chance to release Mjölnir from his belt and swing at the white-haired giant. It staggered backward but didn't fall to the ground as all of Thor's former opponents. Thor looked confused for a moment before stepping forward with one foot and throwing his hammer at the giant. The Jötunar was quicker though and dodged. Loki felt his arms being released before steel met skull.


	2. The Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about Geir's Feast: Chapter Two. I felt it was just a paragraph too long for one chapter so I split it in half and cleaned it up while I was at it.

Odin stood in front of Laufey King's palace. Or what was left of it. The place had been reduced to a dirty glacier. Just a mountain of collapsing ice. Even now bits and pieces fell onto the blanket of snow. The brisk air froze the ends of his beard and an old wound began to open again. He shook the urge to bring his hand to his golden patch. Just the thought of having to negotiate with beings that fall into deprivation and impoverishment after losing a single resource is shameful. When he heard the news from Heimdall that his sons had used hofund to bring them to Jötunheimr he was tempted to leave the stupid boys there. Frigga might never lay with him again, but at least he won't have the shame of having such dolts for children. He gathered his royal guard and his youngest, Baldr. He has been studying diplomacy and should be able to aide in peaceful negotiations. According to the spy's Fárbauti has been irritable and short-tempered so he shall act quickly to ensure no drastic harm comes to his sons. Even if the fools deserve it. Fárbauti was Laufey King's consort. Even though being only King consort Fárbauti rapidly gained the respect of the Jötunn clans with his clever tactics and proficient fighting competency. His name meant 'Cruel Striker', a name that should not be said in jest according to the men who were unfortunate to meet him in battle. He had not encountered Fárbauti in battle that day, but the men who did either never lived to tell the tale or suffered from such trauma they shiver at his name. "Allfather?" Baldr asked. Snapping out of his thoughts he gazed ahead through the blizzard. Several large, tall Jötunar walked out slowly towards them. Their lean but well-built figures didn't sway in the harsh winds. Three approached closer as the others stopped. They were barely visible but it seems that the Jötunar from this area has have evolved from simple cloths around their nether regions.

"Our King shall see you now," One of the Jötunar said over the sound of the wind. It's eyes piercing through the dense air.

"Very well," He said walking towards the palace as they swiftly moved out of his way. Through the entrance of the throne room, He could see Laufey King perched high on his throne beside his husband Fárbauti. Fárbauti eyes were piercing and analyzing. It was like he was sizing up his every move. Walking to the middle of the room being looked at by Jötunar on either side he could have sworn somewhere amid the red eyes he saw a flash of blue. Dismissing it he stopped to look up at Laufey King. He could hear Balder take a gulp of air and breathe out through his nose. An action of uneasiness Laufey probably took note of.

"Allfather," Laufey said in a breathy low tone.

"Laufey King," Odin responded.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Laufey King," Baldr stepped forward and bowed.

"I don't believe we've met little one," Laufey said, eyeing the young man.

Balder smiled. "My name is Baldr Odinson, fourth son of Odin Borson. Thank you for having us."

"How polite. You couldn't possibly be related to that idiot in the dungeons," Laufey pointed out.

"If we can start the negotiation," Odin said tiredly.

"Too pretty too," Laufey added to his previous comment.

" _Laufey King_ ," Odin said firmly.

Fárbauti shoot Laufey a side glance.

Baldr was quite the looker. His long golden hair was longer than Thor's. Two strands laid on either side of his shoulders, his eyes were blue like his mother and brother Thor.

Baldr chuckled a bit.

"What offense has Thor committed this time?" Odin tried again.

Laufey's head tilts over slightly. "This time it will not be easily dealt with. A grand offense he has committed."

"And what _grand_ offense would that be?" Odin asked curiously. Whatever it was it could hardly be as grand as what Thor did last month. It didn't get grander than that.

"You're too relaxed for my liking Borson," Laufey grimaced.

"Said's the one who was flirting with my son," Odin stated.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood before I told you I was going to turn the Thunderer into broth," Laufey said innocently.

"My mood dimmed the moment I stepped foot in this icy tundra, now if you please."

"Thor has trespassed, destroyed property, lead an unprovoked assault against members of my court and against my mate," Laufey grinned. "To me, these sound like a death sentence does it not?"

"Violence against a member of a royal family should always be taken seriously. I hope your husband is unharmed?" Baldr asked sincerely, looking towards Fárbauti.

"I am well. The oafish imbecile has horrendous aim. He missed me and hit one of his companions instead," Fárbauti said.

Baldr looked alarmed. "Are they alright? Who was it?"

"Easy son," Odin calmed him.

"The skinny, dark-haired one. The boy who dropped from above and fell on my lap during a meeting with a clan representative," Fárbauti said nastily.

"Loki?" Odin asked in surprise.

"Yes," Fárbauti thought for a moment. "I believe that's what the shaggy one said his name was."

"More importantly," Laufey cut in. "Another one of Thor's companion's struck an ice maiden with a dagger."

So that's what Laufey is going to hold them too. The ones Thor murdered Odin could have just argued it was the impulsive actions of a young boy, but now this changes things. Laufey had made it very clear that the ice maidens are something the Jötunar has treasures for generations. Thor wasn't going to be let off easily. He didn't even want to think about what Fárbauti just said about Loki falling on his lap. That was a discussion for another day.

"Pity, this will complicate the agreement we made regarding the trading material. Regrettably, we'll have to cancel the arrangement," Fárbauti said with a small grin.

 _Fool_ , Odin thought. It's not like they actually considered it. "Of course that is understandable though I believe it is your husband right to make that decision," Odin responded not taking his eyes off Laufey.

Fárbauti scrunched up his nose and blew heavily out of them. Before he could say anything else Laufey reached over and stroked a thumb over Fárbauti's fingers. Fárbauti leaned back in his throne and sighed at his mate. He must admit his mate's cool demeanor was something truly admirable and something he had trouble matching. Though, he did feel Laufey could be too lenient at times.

"Let's not steer off-topic. Now regarding your son, this isn't the first nor will it be the last time he did this. I believe it's time to make a permanent imprint in regards to his behavior. Normally we would just kill him but unfortunately for him, we will not be doing that," Laufey stated.

"I am sure my son will feel he is _fortunate_ to not be subjected to a Jötnar death," Odin said.

"That being said, it was agreed upon by the court and myself that Thor is to be physically punished," Laufey said.

It would be bad for Thor's reputation if people found out he got punish by the Jötnar. More than likely Laufey will do his best to humiliate him.

"My condolences are with the family who lost a son today. No offer could truly make right what has been lost but I do believe Jötunheimr is in need of healers?" Baldr asked.

 _Clever boy_ , Odin thought. Many Jötunn still suffer the effects of the war to this day. A lot of their own healers died and left the survivors with no means of physical recovery or medicine.

"A tempting offer Prince Baldr. Though I rather hear the screams of agony from your brother," Laufey curled his lips.

"You'll rather have my son suffer than get aid for your people?" Odin asked.

"Don't you worry your pink little head about our people Borson," Fárbauti answered for him.

Odin ran his tongue along the bottom of his teeth in aggravation. Laufey was a stubborn King, along with his husband.

"Hold on, if it was one of the Warrior Three that struck the girl why wouldn't they be the one to bear the punishment?" Odin asked curiously.

"He will. We intend to kill him Odinson," Fárbauti said voice filled with schadenfreude. "Also, we would like a negotiator."

"May I inquire what the punishment will be," It wasn't a question, Odin had the right to know.

"Our most common punishment for intentionally harming an ice maiden is death though considering the circumstances they'll both be treated like we treat thieves and such. Geir's Feast," Fárbauti explained a bit too excitedly.

Was this a new Jötnar torture tactic? Odin thought. "Geir's Feast?," He asked inquisitively.

"Didn't I tell you I'm going to turn your son into broth?" Laufey reminded them.

"Didn't you say you weren't going to kill him?" Baldr frowned.

"I'm not," Laufey replied.

"The negotiator, Fárbauti reminded.

"You'll have your negotiator, I'll assign a diplomat-,"

Laufey cut him off. "No, no, no I don't want one of your outdated diplomats with a static opinion," Laufey's eyes settled on Baldr. "The pretty one can stay."

"I'll do it," Balder said stepping forward.

"You will not," Odin objected.

The boy wouldn't last a day here. He couldn't leave his youngest son in a place like this.

"Father I'll be fine. Really, I'll be."

"You are not staying here" Odin hissed. "Enough Balder," Odin irritatingly scratched his beard as frost fell from it. His ears were so cold that it burned. "How long?".

"Pardon?" Laufey asked.

"How long would you need my son?" Odin responded raising his voice.

Laufey drummed his fingers on the armrest of his throne. "A week will be sufficient."

"Then keep Loki," Odin stated finally.

"Father, Loki isn't even here nor conscious to consent to this" Balder said, bewildered.

"He doesn't have a choice," Odin replied calmly.

Odin spoke stoutly. "Let me make this clear. You will not touch nor harm Loki in any way. Is this understood?"

"Oh please if I was going to harm your brats I would have done it already," Laufey responded.

Odin stood waiting for a proper response.

"Your brat will be safe in my care Borson," Laufey leaned back in his throne.

Fárbauti groaned. "We grow weary of your presence Borson. Let's move things along shall we?"


	3. Geir's Feast

Thor and Fandral were to bathe before "Geir's Feast". Fandral was put into another room to do the same. Laufey decided to spare Volstagg, Hogun, and Sif of the harsh punishment in favor of a simpler punishment that fitted their offenses.

Thor was held by Jötunn guards to restrain him while a servant bathes him.

"Unhand me, you despicable creatures!" Thor roared as he attempted to thrash around. The Jötunn had an iron grip on him and were not letting up. 

The servant was smaller than the others, _likely a runt_ thought Thor. The servant scrubbed Thor's body with a very hard bristle with a type of soap. After his hair was washed thoroughly the servant gripped Thor's chin and began on his face, paying the most attention to his eyelids and on purposely getting water and soap in Thor's eyes.

"I demand to see that dope and his wife!" Thor insulted.

Swiftly the servant grabbed the back of Thor's head and dunked his head underwater. Thor struggled vigorously, clothing his hands into a fist tightly. He glared through the water as his eyes lit up slightly. The servant released him. One of the guards hoist Thor up by his arm into the piercing cold. A large towel was thrown over his head, the servant dried him like he was drying a wet dog. 

After, he was given nothing but a robe and a pair of soft shoes to ensure his feet don't fuse to the floor.

"You're joking, right? I'll freeze to death before I'll be forced to endure what barbaric acts you monsters have planned." Thor said, angrily. 

The servant only sighed and expressed a look of annoyance on his face "Don't worry Thunderer it has heating runes. Something warm is being prepared for you but right now you are to be escorted to the throne room".

"You expect me to walk out there but nothing but a cloth around my shoulders and shoes?" Thor asked in shock. "I am the high prince of Asgard and I will not be disgraced like this! Where'res my clothes half-giant!?," Thor demanded.

"Your title means _nothing_ to me _Aesir_ " The servant sneered sharply his sharp teeth came into view as his red eyes widen as he took a step forward towards Thor.

Thor almost finched back at the sudden aggression which surprised him. The servant reminded him of a hissing cat. Thor didn't like cats.

He was escorted by guards back into the throne room then was brought towards the middle of the floor and was forced to his knees. Gazing angrily at the crowd Thor spots he's father and baby brother in the mist. 

"Father! You let them do this to me?!" Thor demanded an answer.

"Quiet boy, you have done enough today. It's time to face the consequences," Odin said smoothly.

The Jötunns sneered at him and pointed fingers as they gossiped in their own language. As they waited for Fandral's arrival Thor couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about what's to come. Thor straightens his back and took a deep breath. _Nonsense_ He thought. He was a warrior and whatever these beast are going to do to him he could take it. He wouldn't even look at his father. How could he allow this to happen? The old man must be going senile if he is allowing the beasts to get their way.

Laufey and Fárbauti enter the throne room together, walking in front of their thrones, and turning to the crowd. Laufey took a step forward and gazed at his audience. He spoke in his language at first then to the common tongue.

"King Geir of the western clans believed that liars and thieves should have their sins burned out of them. He had his lackeys prepare a fire pit and a rack and roasted Lysaferious over the flame with spices that burned his eyes. He then had him placed in a tub of sweltering water to intensify the pain and tenderness of the flesh. After approximately forty-five hours Lysaferious was nothing more than meat off the bones. King Geir then had a grand feast of Lysaferious's flesh with his officials. Stories of Geir's act spread all across Jötunheimr in a matter of weeks and the people called it 

"Geir's Feast".

Balder was petrified as a couple of Jötunn brought out a long rack and tied Thor to it tightly. More Jötunar's came in carrying a large stone block. One of the Frost giants next to Thor forced a liquid down his throat before commanding he be brought to the stone block. He was lifted above the stone and was facing downward. 

Surely this won't kill him, right? They weren't going to boil him and eat him right? The stories aren't true...right?

At the right side of the stone, the block was an opening where powder and something he couldn't quite see were being poured into it. Quickly fumes began to rise and a smell slowly took over the room. Thor began to cough and struggle as the fumes reached his eyes. Laufey waved his hand and the Frost giant's removed the lid on the stone block causing flames to rise up and lick Thor's chest. They added more spices to the fuel and in a matter of ten minutes, everyone was coughing and rubbing their eyes. Even Laufey himself was wincing a bit. Fárbauti, however, was just filled with schadenfreude. 

If it was this bad for just being close to it then Balder could only imagine how Thor feels right now. Balder turns to his father looking for any resemblance to how he is feeling right now but only found an expressionless man who didn't seem to care that his own son was being roasted alive. Thor clenched his mouth shut desperate not to scream in pain. Soon enough Balder didn't have it in him to watch anymore.

Balder began looking around the room at the other Frost giants. Anything that wasn't Thor. Everyone looked quite pleased except a certain Jötunar near the back. He had red wine hair and deep blue skin. A shade darker than the other Jötunn surrounding it. He looked very impassive about the whole ordeal not even reacting when a Jötunar that may have been his friend nudged his shoulder in glee. The red-haired Frost giant gave Thor one last look before exiting the room and disappearing behind a wall.

\---------------------------- 

Next was the pot. It was boiling over when they placed Thor in it. It was big enough to fit Thor's entire body in it but also big enough to double as a pool. They closed the lid and let him sit. By that time the Jötunn's were getting bored and started to leave. Sorry, was his brother's suffering not entertaining enough to them? 

\---------------------------- 

Steam rose out as the lid to the pot was removed. Balder watched as Thor was taken out. He hesitantly walked towards him noting the uneasy looks he got for the Jötunar's handling him. Balder recoiled almost instantly. 

"Thor," Balder whispered.

Thor was covered in painful boils all over his body. Red irritated flesh dressed him instead of his usual tan skin. He was gently put on the floor and was drenched with ice water before being carefully picked up in furs and brought out of the room probably to the healers. 

"That will be all Allfather," Fárbauti broke the silence.

"You can have the Thunderer back tomorrow" Laufey added.

" No, I'll have Thor brought back to Asgard," Odin said.

"Suit yourself. Would you like to see Loki before you leave? He hasn't woke up yet but you can see that we haven't killed him yet".

Odin resisted the urge to roll his eye. "Laufey King this is hardly the time for jests. Our agreement stated that no harm will befall Loki while he stays here correct?" 

"Of course," Laufey said dully.

"Then there is no reason to wake him. I'll be taking Thor back now,"

"Hold on Borson," Fárbauti called out.

Odin turned around and waited for what Fárbauti had to say.

Fárbauti motioned for Jötunn to come to him. The Jötunn had a medium size bag in his hand and handed it over to Fárbauti. Fárbauti set the bag in his lap and opened it slightly peering in. Judging by Laufey's reaction he didn't know what was in the bag. Fárbauti smiled and speedily chucked something in Odin's direction. 

Whatever it was landed right at Odin's feet. 

"Who is that?" Baldr asked with wide eyes.

"The spy," Odin said, tilting his head at the severed head at his feet.

"Kindly take that on your way out."

\---------------------------- 

Loki was more than hurt when he woke to see Laufey and heard that his father had left without so much as a goodbye. It seems that he was used as a bargaining chip once again. Laufey had walked Loki to his room. Loki didn't say a word on the way there.

In the room, Loki was supposed to sleep in the first thing he notices was the hollowed-out space in the middle of the wall. There were furs and pillows inside. Was he to sleep in that? It was more like a bear cave to him. There was a table and chairs and a slab of ice so smooth and clear you could see your reflection in it. There were no windows just flat four walls. Other than that, a very boring room and very dark. 

Loki turned to see Laufey eyeing him curiously watching his reactions. Now that he really got a good look at Laufey he was more intimidatingly than scary. He was kinda pretty he had to admit. Jötunn's were always described as hideous but that obviously wasn't true. He had lines going up his head and down his chin and across his cheeks. There were more lines on his swirling into small designs on his chest. It reminded him of runes. He wondered if they were readable. 

"Are you sizing me up runt?" Laufey disrupts Loki's thoughts. 

"Just a tad lost in thought" Loki replied ignoring the fact that Laufey had just called him a runt. To be fair any Asgardian would be a runt compared to Laufey.

Laufey scoffed and Loki saw his nose twitch a couple of times. 

"Do I smell?" He asked half-joking. He did enjoy the subtle smell of perfumes unlike the men of Asgard who practically swam a cologne that you could smell from across the hall. The bold smell mixed in with sweat gave him a headache.

Laufey's nose twitched a bit more before speaking up "You don't smell half as bad as your father and brother. Their musk stunk up my entire throne room in mere seconds," He stated bluntly. "You'll have a servant tend to you for the remainder of your time here, further arrangments will be discussed at dusk".

"Speaking of smells. Why does it smell like Indian cuisine?" Loki asked.

"It was a late dinner," Laufey smirked. Laufey had no idea what _I_ _ndian_ cuisine was.

"Must have been good," Loki coughed. "And spicy."

"Well, it left before I got the chance to taste it," Laufey almost sounded disappointed.

Loki gave Laufey a puzzled look as he laughed.

Laufey turned to leave but before he did he informed Loki that his things will be here tomorrow morning. Loki walked over to the crater in the wall and hoisted himself up into it. It was very deep inside and its roof was high. He crawled deeper in until he found the back wall. Loki sat with his back against the wall until there was a knock at the door. He heard the door open and close.

"Prince Loki?" A voice called out. 

The voice sounded familiar. Ah yes, the servant from when he first woke up. His name, his name was Dagmar. Loki couldn't resist the urge to mess with him a bit. The servant started walking towards the crater and he quickly cast an invisibility spell on himself. The servant bent down a bit to peer inside, his bright red eyes looked over Loki but saw nothing. He scratched the side of his and walked away. The door opened again and he could hear the servant talking to someone. Two pairs of feet walk into the room and scatter around. One rougher looking Jötunar with a spear looked inside the crater and walked off. The two sound annoyed as they talked and soon both of them left the room too. 

Loki quickly ran out to the chair and jumped up on it and sat down waiting for the Frost Giants to come back. 

A familiar-looking Jötunar walks into the room and the moment he saw Loki he points at him saying "What's that Ingolf? Infred?" He asked. 

The two guards argue that they searched the room and Loki wasn't there.

"Don't tell me you two are going senile already?" Brynjar laughed turning towards Loki. "You might be getting new guards soon." With that, he laughed again and bid Loki a pleasant night. The guards following him but not before shooting Loki dirty looks.

The servant came back and stood in the room alone with Loki in confusion.

"Is there a problem?" Loki asked, pretending not to be the cause of the confusion.

"N-No um, my name is-,"

Loki cut him off. "Dagmar, you told me,"

"Yes. I did," 

Dagmar was a tall and lean Jötunar but his eyes were filled with curiosity. Loki figured that he was young. He yawned and hopped off the chair and twisted his arms back. He had no idea what time it was and couldn't see from himself because of the lack of windows. 

"What time is it Dagmar?" Loki asked.

"It's just breaking dawn Prince Loki," Dagmar responded.

Dawn? It was morning already? Why exactly was he preparing for bed then? Dagmar much has noticed his confusion. 

"We Jötunn's are nocturnal," He said simply. 

That made sense. Or does it? By Odin's beard, Loki was more tired than he thought even though he just woke. He yawned again and made his way back to the crater stripping down nothing but his undershirt and boxers and pulling himself up into the soft furs.

"Aren't you cold Prince Loki?" Dagmar inquired.

"Not really," The cold didn't really bother him, unlike the heat. No, he rather be cold than hot. 

"Shall I draw you a bath before you go to sleep?".

"In the morning, I mean... whenever I'm supposed to wake up," Loki waved him off. His eyes growing heavier and heavier. He moved farther in before collapsing underneath the furs. Missing whatever Dagmar said next.

\---------------------------- 

Loki had a nightmare about Thor. Loki was on the ground struggling to breathe. Thor punched Loki, again, again and again. His eyes were swollen shut. He gasped for air as Thor hit him across the mouth. Loki stirred in his sleep, the dream shifting to Laufey's throne room. The smell of spices filled his nose as he dreamt. In the dream, Fárbauti was walking towards him, his heavy footsteps inching closer and closer. Once they were close Loki felt a cold, icy hand grip his ankle. 

Loki woke up instantly.

He felt a sharp tug at his ankle as he was yanked to the end of the crater. Loki struggled to get his ankle back but was still in a tired, sleepy daze. He felt hands around his waist, and he kicked at whoever was holding him. Whoever it was wasn't fazed and torn off Loki's boxers and tossed it behind him. He was filled with dread when hands had attempted at prying his legs apart. He summoned a green dagger and attacked blindly in the darkness, he aimed at its red eyes. His perpetrator screamed as he was hit somewhere on his face with the dagger. 

"You little bitch!" It hissed.

Loki cried out as a hard slap went across his face. Blood filled his mouth as he coughed. The perpetrator forced himself between Loki's legs grasped his balls roughly. Its thumb slid under and rubbed against something that Loki wasn't aware existed. 

"S-stop please stop!" He cried. Tears filled his eyes as he tried to get this boulder off him. 

He summoned another dagger and buried it into the perpetrator's back, dragging it and burying it back in. He screamed as a thumb was pushed painfully into him. Another hard slap was brought upon his face followed by laugher.

"Be happy little prince, I'll breed you well," It's hot breath blew against his ear.

Suddenly the large body was thrown off him and landed at the other side of the room with a loud thump. Loki sat upheaving loudly, choking on his own salvia, tears still running down his face. He tried moving out of the crater only to have a hand lock around his neck and force him down. Something hairy tickled his face.

"If you can't do it right I'll do it myself!" An angry voice hissed. 

The grip went tighter as Loki choked and clawed at the hand holding him. He pulled at the presumable hair. For some reason, he felt a sudden rush of seiðr leaving his body and being replaced by...something else. Loki heard a gasp and was released from the hold once more. This time he retreated to the back of the crater as quickly as he could, curling up against the back wall crying and pleading for whoever it was not to hurt him. 

"Lopti...Lopti" It whispered. 


	4. Not-so-Asgardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my laptop charger decided it wanted to break on me and I just got a new one two days ago. Sorry for the long wait!

Loki sat there eyes wide, muddled, and very disturbed. He pressed himself hard against the wall as if he was trying to fuse with it. His hair was disheveled and blood dripped down his lips trailing down his neck. He clutched the furs tightly to his chest covering himself from curious eyes. Laufey contemplated a few things before he spoke. One, this child wasn't an Asgardian. Two, He wasn't just a Jötunn, according to Fárbauti his eyes turned blue symbolizing a Frost Maiden. Three, The last male Frost Maiden he has seen was his own child. Four, What was Odin doing with a Frost maiden?

"You're afraid," Laufey stated. "This is understandable. Perhaps you would like to discuss it?" Laufey spoke softly. He looked over at his mate who was glowering at Loki. He took a step forward resulting in a whimper from small being. "Let me see you, child. I won't hurt you." Loki shivered and made no motion towards him. As expected since the object of his fear was still in the room. Laufey could see perfectly in the dark but from Loki's perspective, he saw two pairs of dim red eyes looking at him with unknown intent. He turned to his mate once again. "Let me talk to him alone Fárbauti if he is who you think he is this should all be over quickly."

Fárbauti squeezed his mate's shoulder in understanding. "Will I see you for the remainder of the sleeping hours?" 

"Perhaps," He responded looking back at Loki thoughtfully. With that Fárbauti exited the room, dim light shining through the open door and leaving along with Fárbauti's departure. Alone now with Loki, Laufey moved towards the crater and sat at the edge facing sideways while throwing a leg over the other that sat outside. This way Loki had no chance of scurrying past him towards the door. Laufey took a deep breath trying not to sound too hastily as to not frighten the boy anymore than he already is. He wouldn't be surprised if Loki was going into shock. Laufey stared ahead and spoke quietly. "I once had a child who bore the eyes of Dana, the first female Jötuntar. Her eyes were as clear as the springs in the South Valley. She created the female Jötuntar. They were smaller and more nimble than us males. They had the gift of high fertility rates and their children were often our strongest warriors." Laufey turned to look at Loki who's breath turned from heavy to staggered. Laufey continued. "Odin slew most of them during the war. Even had some of them raped, the poor thing's body couldn't and wouldn't accept a seed so brutally implanted in them and the Asgardians wouldn't let a filthy Jötuntar carry their legacy so they killed them afterward. But you don't need a Frost Maiden to have a Frost Maiden, after all, I had one. Like the majority, he was killed when he was just an infant. Or so I thought." Laufey looked over at Loki once more and sighed. "You're going to have to come out of there eventually."

Loki jolted back into the wall. The little being can't kick _too_ hard Laufey thought to himself. He quickly reached towards Loki ankle but he was a bit quicker. Loki kicked Laufey in the head as hard as he could and tried to crawl out as the older Jötuntar predicted. Laufey unfazed bought his large arm around Loki's chest and pulled him into his own. Loki began to scream but not for too long. Laufey took a deep breath as he felt the bond start to link. The bond between a dam and their child. Loki squeezed his eyes shut tightly while taking it all in. The events from earlier and this new sense of security made him confused. A gloved hand tilted his head back to meet Laufey's eyes. Laufey stroke Loki's face softly as he stared into his bright blue eyes. This has to be the worse first impression he ever had. Not only had he have to walk in at his child almost being raped but by his own sire at that. "Today was a little too eventful," It was late and he was tired but he doubts he'll get any sleep."Would you like me to leave you so you can go to sleep? I promise you'll not be bothered again," Laufey asked. Loki's eyes widen as he clutched Laufey's arm tightly. 

"I don't want to be here alone. Please don't leave me alo-," Loki flushed bright red as realization kicked in. Here he is, Prince Loki of Asgard sitting on a Jötuntar lap _again_ mewling like an abandoned kitten. He peeked up to see those red eyes regarding him curiously. Suddenly Loki felt embarrassed and tried to pull away only for Laufey to pull him back in. 

"It's normal to feel open and relax around your dam. Would you rather sleep in another room? One with lights? I'll assign my own guards" Laufey asked. Loki didn't answer, instead, he played with his bruised fingers. "Or perhaps my room?." Loki stopped playing with his fingers and looked up at Laufey. 

"I don't want to be alone," Loki said again quietly. 

"Fárbauti is going to be there...You can sleep on the opposite side of me. Is that alright?" Laufey waited for an answer.

Loki immediately tensed up at Fárbauti's name understandably. 

"I'll be okay," Loki said softly.

What a strong little thing Laufey thought to himself. Laufey stroked Loki's hair for a moment before standing up with Loki in his arm and pulled up one of the furs and wrapped it around Loki's shoulders and over his chest. He carried him out of the room and down the hall. Loki buried his face in Laufey's chest as he walked. No one said a word about why Laufey King was carrying around the not-so-Asgardian so carefully in his arms.

Laufey laid a sleeping Loki down on the left side of the bed as promised. He took a few pillows and put it next to Loki so he wouldn't roll off the bed. Fárbauti revealed himself from behind a wall as Laufey laid down beside Loki. 

"Looks like it went well," Fárbauti said walking up the right side of the bed.

"It did," Laufey said simply.

"I didn't know who he was," Fárbauti reminded him.

"I know," Laufey responded.

"You're angry with me," Fárbauti stated

"What gave you that impression?" Laufey asked.

"I know how you are with your kids," Fárbauti said bluntly.

Laufey sat up and scoffed at his mate. "Oh, so he's only my child now? I do recall you putting him in me."

"You know what I mean," Fárbauti said getting into the bed.

Laufey sighed deeply. "Forgive me, I finally get my son back and this is the first thing that happens to him. And that damn _Borson_ ," Laufey took a deep breath. "I just want to hold my son right now," he said softly.

"It's alright, hold our son for me."


	5. This Happens Sometimes

"It's a secure spell I'll bring him to Baelish after breakfast," Laufey said to Fárbauti the next night. Laufey rubbed his tired eyes. Much to his displeasure, he barely got any sleep. Too many thoughts raced through his head while he was holding Lopti. Like how boney he felt or what he was going to do with Fárbauti's partner in crime once he can confirm to his mate and children that Loki is Lopti. He was right of course he had no doubt about it.

"You know, it's not so far fetched that he is just an icedale, right?" Fárbauti asked. "I admit I did try to give him frostbite when he fell on me just before I caught a whiff of him. He may be Jötunn, but that doesn't make him your child."

" _I_ felt the bond when I held him. It was small, but it was there," Laufey argued. "Also, Loki, Lopti _hint hint_ dear? His hair is also a curly mess like yours. Even you said it yourself you called out his name yesterday."

"Last time we saw an icedale was when Lopti was born. You can't fault me for making a comparison," Fárbauti said as he stroked the side of his chin with his thumb. "I trust your judgment, but how do you intend to sway the boy our way? He already doesn't trust me and we know what stories those ignorant fools tell about us."

Laufey nodded in agreement. "He wouldn't have a choice, to put it bluntly," Laufey whispered, keeping in mind that Loki was in the other room bathing. "Even if he is not my child _which he is_ by law I have rights to him,"

Fárbauti laughed loudly. "He's definitely going to love you when he finds out he's going to be held here by our marriage laws."

Laufey shrugged. "I could simply say I changed my mind once the Borson signs away his rights to Lopti. Fárbauti, he could change everything. He can give our people hope again while influencing Jötunheimr's status in the realms. Also, he can help us financially. Although, I have other important matters to tend to so I was hoping you bring could him to Baelish."

Now even though Laufey was a dam he wouldn't let his instincts fool him. Loki had been raised by Odin his entire life, filled his head with lies and deception that will not be easily removed. Acting too desperate may push Loki away and possibly suggest an ulterior motive which wouldn't be untruthful. But he couldn't let him leave either. No, that would be out of the question Loki must stay, willingly or not.

Fárbauti raised an eyebrow. "How is one little icedale going to help us financially?" He asked suspiciously. 

"Don't you remember what I told you when he was only a babe?" Laufey asked impatiently.

"You said a lot of things about that brat when he was born, but yes, I know what you're referring too. Though it wouldn't surprise me if it's been suppressed after all these years," Fárbauti replied.

Laufey quickly dismissed the possibility. "Our peculiarity is always a part of us. No matter if we use it or not. He _is_ going to stay. I don't care if I have to trick him, I don't care if I'll have to put a temporary psyche spell on him. He is _not_ taking Lopti back," Laufey growled quietly but sternly.

Fárbauti chuckled. "There is the crafty Jötunn I married," He smirked. "Already planning to aim at four targets with one arrow."

The washroom door opened, and Loki walked to the middle of the room. Upon seeing the two still in bed Loki focused on a bookcase.

"Shall I come back when you and your husband are decent," It wasn't a question. Loki was rather uncomfortable. Thor was right when he said that the frost giants have no shame. But what about himself. He cringed at the thought of yesterday. Crying and begging to Laufey like a child. On second thought he rather just go home and never see them again.

"Why run off now? We're already familiar with each other," Laufey gave Loki a teasing smile. "Are you not cold child?"

Loki shook his head. "The cold never bothered me."

Laufey stood up from the bed, the blanket falling off his waist to reveal a large flaccid, cock between his legs. Loki instantly turned away and pretended to fasten the belt to his leather pants. The thick animal skin laced with fur acted as an open coat. He was also provided with leather boots and gloves. Loki had an agitated look on his face as he stared at the ground. 

"Do you always expose yourself this way to your guests?" Loki asked.

"Sometimes," Laufey responded nonchalantly. He walked over to an ice block that was a dresser and pulled out pieces of cloth. 

Loki took a glance at Fárbauti who didn't seem bothered by Laufey's answer. 

"I know you have questions, but we had a tight schedule today. So keep them short, so you don't add to them before we have a chance to properly speak." 

Loki, who was still looking at the bookcase, shook his head. "I'm not having this conversation with you with your cock out." 

"I'm dressed," Laufey sighed.

Loki peeked over his shoulder before finally turning around to face Laufey who had moved to a table on the other side of the room.

"Fárbauti could you speak with Jökull before we leave to eat? I want no snappy remarks from him today," Laufey took a golden headpiece from a box and started to examine it.

"Asking Jökull to hold his tongue is like asking your brother to do half of what his salary requires him to do," Fárbauti said standing up from the foot of the bed. He walked over to Laufey and wrapped his arms around his torso. Fárbauti was taller and more muscular than Laufey but yet he was so gentle while he was covering Laufey's cheek and neck with kisses as Laufey sighed and tried to put on his headpiece. Eventually, with a free hand, Fárbauti caught the side of Laufey's head and turned it so he could press his lip to his. 

Loki was almost taken aback at the display of affection. All Jötnar were male so this is normal here. Two men together would only be meant with disdain in Asgard. It was considered unmasculine and disgusting for two men to commit acts that were only meant for a male and a female. It didn't bother Loki though. He believed that love was love and not gender nor race nor religion should separate that.

When they separated Laufey drew back and gave Fárbauti a tender look. Fárbauti bent down and nuzzled Laufey's neck before letting him go. He turned around and walked towards the door.

"Wait, Fárbauti King," Loki called out the moment Fárbaut placed his hands on the doorknob.

Fárbauti turned his head to look over his shoulders. "What?" He asked coldly.

Loki struggled to contain a small laugh in disbelief. "Your voice, I remember your voice. Yesterday was fuzzy I must be honest but you were in that room with me weren't you?" 

"Yes," Fárbauti said simply.

"Your husband implied that I was-might be his child," Loki corrected himself. 

"He did," Fárbauti said.

"Hypothetically speaking, If what he's saying is true and I am your child, did you know already?" Loki looked at Fárbauti accusingly. If what they were saying was true he hoped they didn't plan what they planned already knowing the truth. Or having a hunch about his identity.

Loki's solemn expression was intimating. Fárbauti was astonished that this same being that was shivering in his bed next to his mate in fear that he'll harm him was also giving him such an intense look. It made him curious. With such a look, he wondered what Loki would do if he said he did.

"I was unaware until you touched me. My runes must have triggered a break in your glamour," 

Loki's expression eases up a bit as the adrenaline left him. "My glamour?"

Fárbauti gave Loki a conceited smile. "My rune Spellbreaker can disrupt the symbolic arrangement in a magic spell thus completely dispelling said spell. Your glamour is too secure for me to break so Baelish is going to take it off," Fárbauti left before Loki could say anymore.

"He is grouchy when he wakes up," Laufey said. Laufey knew that wasn't the reason but he rather let Fárbauti express himself himself.

"Not when it comes to you, apparently," Loki said.

Laufey chuckled a bit. He decided to settle on a ruby circlet. The silver and ruby spiraled with each other and at the front and slightly downwards was a shining ruby in the middle. It was very pretty on Laufey.

"Looks good on you. What's the occasion?" Loki asked.

"Because I feel like it."

"An excellent reason," Loki laughed a bit himself. "Last night, I fear I wasn't in my right mind. Thank you for comforting me,"

"Last night, did you feel it too?" Laufey asked. "Our bond?"

Loki's smile faded as he looked to the floor. "I don't know what I felt."

"A bond like that can only be achieved by a child and a dam. Loki, even if you're not my child _which you are._ You're Jötunn."

Loki stood silently, his eyes widen slightly. His mind was blank. He didn't know what to say. The only solid proof Laufey had was him not shaking like a leaf when he first arrived. But Loki always liked the cold. Maybe he just had a higher tolerance to the cold. That didn't make him a Jötunn. It didn't.

"Loki!" Laufey snapped.

Loki winced and instinctively recoiled away only to find that Laufey's hands were firmly placed on each shoulder. 

"You weren't responding and you looked as if you're in pain. Are you feeling alright?" Laufey asked concerningly.

Loki placed a hand on his chest and took a deep breath. "I'm fine. It happens sometimes."

Laufey released Loki and looked not convince.

"How about we go to the dining hall now? You must be hungry." Laufey said looking Loki up and down.

Loki wiped some sweat from his forehead and nodded. "Sounds great."

_____________________________

"You look paler and are breathing deeply. Do you want to stop by Lyfjaberg before we eat?" Laufey ran his hand through Loki's curly hair.

It felt nice and sent shivered down his spine. But a headache quickly followed the feeling. "Thank you for your consideration, but you're making it worse," He said weakly. "I'm just dehydrated that's all."

Laufey removed his hand. "For a liesmith, you're terrible at lying," Laufey stated, grinning.

Loki let out a weak laugh. "You caught the liesmith at a bad time."

Laufey led him to two large doors that were pushed open by a servant who bowed to Laufey as they passed. The dining hall furniture wasn't as big as Loki thought it'll be, and there was really no decoration. No large banner above the table with endless chatter filling the halls. It was so quiet. The complete opposite of Asgard in the morning. Sitting down already was Fárbauti was two other Jötnar's.

"The third seat on the right," Laufey said as he separated from Loki to take a seat at the head of the table. Loki followed Laufey's instructions and walked to his seat. As Loki began to walk up to it he notices there was a stepping step that spiraled around the chair. _Nice,_ Loki thought. _Baby steps._ Loki leaned back in the chair and took a deep breath, he noticed both middle seats were empty. The shorter Jötnar wore leather much like Loki's but had a full animal skin strapped around his shoulders. The taller one only wore a loincloth much like Laufey.

The shorter Jötnar smiled and drummed his fingers on the table then looked up. "He's a little pale. But the right size," He looked at a dish in front of him and removed his gloves to pick up a purple, spikey fruit with a yellow flower on top. He bit into it, not bothered by the spikes. 

"Hello, my name is Býleistr Laufeyson, and this is my brother Jökull Laufeyson. It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Loki," The taller Jötnar said.

"Thank you, Prince Býleistr," Loki responded.

"He's a bit under the weather," Laufey, told them.

Loki reached out and grabbed a glass of water. He took a sip and frowned. "How is this not shattering?" He asked.

"It's magic-infused," Fárbauti answered. He started eating the strange-looking meat.

Loki nodded slowly and took another sip of water. His headache wasn't going away. He probably should pay Lyfjaberg a visit. On a plate laid a small crustacean tail stuffed with white filling. He took a small bite. It tasted nutty and had small soft bits, the cool filling covered his tongue. He ate the rest and a couple more then moved on to some small berries. He had more of an appetite than he thought. The food was great. He ate more than he did on Asgard. The feasts on Asgard consist of thick slabs of meat with the fat still hanging off. Boiled potatoes, roasted pig, and spicy sausages. Foods that Loki didn't really care for. He liked the garlic bread, the blocks of cheese, and the sweet desserts he would have with Frigga. 

Býleistr and Jökull didn't really speak to him while they ate. Býleistr spoke quietly to Laufey a couple of times and Jökull kept staring at him like he wanted to say something, which he was scolded for by Fárbauti surprisingly. 

Loki decided to break the silence. "So, I guess your brother does his job quite well."

Laufey nearly choked on his fruit as he laughed. "I rarely question his ability to do so," Laufey shot a look at Fárbauti, who rolled his eyes.

"Which is why he slacks off," Fárbauti remarked.

"Everybody knows that's not the reason," Laufey said with a grin. 

"Did we miss the punchline?" Jökull turned to his brother confused.

"Evidently so," Býleistr told him. 

_______________________________________________________

Laufey decided to push a meeting back so he could take Loki to Baelish himself while Fárbauti handled the morning audience. Loki walked with Býleistr and Laufey to this Baelish. 

"Feeling better?" Býleistr asked Loki. 

"I am. I was just a bit hungry, that was all," Loki said.

"You must have been starving," Laufey hummed. "Does Asgard lack a variety of food?"

"Most of the dishes served are salted boiled meats. I only get a break at breakfast and maybe lunch. We have a feast for Thor every other day,"

"A feast for what? His murderous sprees?" Laufey sneered disgustedly. "I supposed Asgard has the food to waste on trivialities."

"So who is this, Baelish?" Loki asked.

"He is one of our best enchanters. He also specializes in medication and conjurors," Laufey said slightly proud.

"He's gloating because he taught Baelish the art of magic himself," Býleistr said glancing down at Loki. He started caressing Loki's hair, intertwining his fingers around his curls. "It's like when dam washes his hair. It just starts to curl like vines."

This time it did feel quite nice. "I usually slick it back. But I lack my belonging," Loki felt his hair himself since Býleistr and Laufey were so obsessed with it. He was confused before he remembered he had gloves on. Now that he thought about it it was strange that the Jötunn wore gloves but also wore loincloths. If they were cold wouldn't they wear something like what Jökull was wearing?

He was going to ask but it seems they reached their destination. 

The door they approached had runes scribbled in the middle of it that Loki couldn't make out. Laufey knocked on the door and waited. 

"I heard you're an icedale. It's quite an honor to be one," Býleistr said.

"Do regular Jötunn had trouble conceiving?" Loki asked curiously?

Býleistr shook his head. "Their existences along with ice maidens are prominent and symbolic to our race."

The door opened revealing a tall, lean Jötunn. His skin was dark blue and his hair was pitch black and scarcely reached his ankles. His eyes shimming bright pink. A very bizarre looking creature.

"There you are," The Jötunn spoke slowly. "Come, come," 

He moved out the way of the door to let everyone in. The room was filled with tomes and blue vials hung from the ceiling. A tome laid open on a table. In the middle of the room was a long table with runes along the side. 

"Loki, this is Baelish. The one who is going to break your glamour," Laufey introduced him.

"Hello," Loki greeted him.

"I can smell the magic rolling off you," Baelish said ignoring his greeting."I take it Fárbauti hasn't been working on Spellbreaker?" Baelish asked. Loki wasn't sure to who though. "It is a glamour you said?" He reached up to a hanging vial and took it down. 

"He hasn't had the time to further his ability," Laufey said to him. "But he did break the glamour for a mere moment, but unfortunately he hasn't had the time to see how far he can decipher the seiðr." 

"I understand. Prince Loki, I've heated the room according to Asgardian body temperature, so please take off your coat and lay on the table," Baelish said without even turning to face him.

Loki turned to Laufey questionably. 

"The oils help see the seiðr clearer. The glamour is associated with the surface of your skin," Laufey explained to him.

Loki shifted in place and shook his head. "I don't feel comfortable undressing," Loki protested. 

Laufey rubbed Loki's shoulder in understanding. "I already saw the bruises Loki," He said as softly as he could. "Its nothing to be ashamed of. Nobody here will tell anybody unless you say so." 

Loki wasn't ashamed about what happened to him. It was his fault and he accepted that already. Odin had thought it was a great lesson that Loki learned that day. The memory was excruciating. The sharp pang in his chest returned. 

"Okay," Loki relented. There was no point hiding it then. Loki slowly took off his coat, letting the warm air hit his chest. He let the coat hit the floor. His body was boney and battered black and blue. It looked worse than it actually was. The pain was long since gone. 

Býleistr hissed something in his native tongue. 

Baelish extended his hand out towards the large table. Instead, Laufey picked him up and placed him on the table. He was lighter than a pillow. 

"Just lay down and relaxed," Laufey started to pet Loki's hair before he withdrew to let Baelish do his job. The look Laufey had when he departed from him was monotonous and grim. The food from earlier started to churn in his stomach. He felt dizzy and tired. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what he truly was. Odin never spoke of Loki's mother, no matter how much Loki pleaded with him. He always said she wasn't worth mentioning. Was he stolen from here? Why doesn't he feel angry or upset at the accusation? What would Odin want with a baby? The baby of his enemy for that matter?

Baelish walked up to the table and set the vials down on the side of the table. He took the one from the middle and, pours its contents on Loki's chest. He didn't feel it much on his bruised skin. 

"You may feel uncomfortable for a moment," Baelish informed him.

"Too late," Loki murmured. He glances at Laufey and Býleistr, who placed themselves near a bookshelf. They stared at him back.

Baelish placed his hand on Loki's chest and smeared the oil around. At first, it was disorderly and in no particular pattern, but then it turned into more of a set path. His fingers spiraled and lifted then traced bellow his bellybutton. Then it felt like when the Hawk stuck that handheld device to the back of his head at the Stark Tower. Loki believed they called it a vacuum. The Hawk got sick of him describing in sign languages about how the Widow and the green giant got _i_ _ntimate_ the previous night. So he plugged in the vacuum and firmly jammed it in Loki's hair.

He chuckled a bit at the memory which probably made him looked like he was further losing his mind to the others in the room. 

It felt like someone was taking something important from him. Important to who though? When he opened his eyes, he didn't realize he closed them, he saw something leaving him. He couldn't describe it. Baelish looked extremely focused. His eyes narrowed into Loki's chest as he worked. He placed his hand firmly on Loki's chest and began to push some type of magic inside of him.

Loki gasp at the sudden feeling it felt like he was melting, and something was running away from him. It ran in different directions. Off his toes, off his fingers, off his stomach, sides, head, and legs. His eyes began to tear up, it felt like something was in them, but he couldn't raise his arms. His gums tingled along with the tip of his fingers. Then it stopped, and Baelish took a step back. 

Laufey and Býleistr ran to his side. Býleistr looked astonished. He said something but Loki couldn't hear him. Laufey took hold of his hand. He looked happy. He didn't think a creature like him could smile like that. Loki turned his head slightly to see his hand in his. He blinked a few times. Someone else hand was there. Both hands were blue. Was that...his hand? It felt like it. Laufey placed a free hand on his chest and traced it for a moment, but they quickly moved it to cup Loki's cheek. Laufey said something. He looked perturbed. The walls were getting closer. He winced at the pain in his chest. It was stronger this time. It panged again and again and again. 

Loki made a futile attempt to take a deep breath. Did his eyes have salt in them? It felt like it did. His chest hurt so much. He wanted it to stop. He squeezed Laufey's hand weakly and gasped for breath. Býleistr and Baelish were gone, and Laufey was looking at something. He wanted to say his name but his mouth was filled with cotton. His heartbeat hard against his chest like it wanted to jump out. Loki felt like he was being picked up. His head laid on something warm. It reminded him of yesterday when Laufey held him. It was rather cozy in this position. He was just tired, this happens sometimes. He'll just take a small nap. Just a quick one.


End file.
